Magma Hammer
The Magma Hammer is a al sword available for Matt in . Description The Magma Hammer is a golden or possibly brass halberd with a red grip. It has a spike at the end of it and has a large hammer like substitute for the axe on the side (hence the name). The hammer has a metal section next to some sort of lava-like material that appears to be porous. It may well be cooled lava, but the color makes this unlikely unless it was painted. The Magma Hammer is a defensive weapon with a knack for burning everything. Not only does it have the ability to inflict with Weapon-elemental attacks, the Magma Hammer can also cast a fire elemental skill when attacking which can result in an additional burn. This can lead to the Magma Hammer wearing out the foe's health over time. The Magma Hammer packs strong well rounded stats, with solid offensive stats and a large boost to both defenses and . This does unfortunately come at the cost of a 10% decrease to and . While this may make it a bit unwieldy, the Magma Hammer is a weapon with a good balance of power and defense, especially at the time it is obtained in the game. In terms of resistances, the Magma Hammer provides a resistance to , and, oddly enough, instead of Burn. The Freeze resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. Found in Crystal Caverns, in the top-right chest one screen below from the first block puzzle, blocked by a battle that appears as a Flame Wraith. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Brick |item21number = 5 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 3 |item32 = Concrete |item32number = 6 |item41 = Magma Sample |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 3 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Magma Sample |item52number = 12}} Trivia * Technically, this should be a lava hammer as it is outside of the ground. * The Magma Hammer's actual "hammer" (and therefore the icon) resembles a hammer being hit against an anvil, such as in a forge. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt